Matoine Kawai (tout depends du point de vu ewe)
by Xiongmao Yonggan
Summary: Antoine,le Boss-Final-Des-Internet reçoit un étrange appel de la part de son "Meilleur ami"Mathieu Sommet . Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci lui saute dessus 3


**Hey mes pandas fourrés au chocolat ^^Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un petit Matoine tout " Kawai "( e/w/e) mais d'abord.../suspens...\ reponse à la review de la fic précédente Pantron sous la douche**  
 **Gryfounette:**  
 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que ma ...hum...mini-fic t'ai plu ^^ Je vais suivre ton conseil et je vais mettre mes pensées ou ce que je dis quand je me tape l'incruste dans l'histoire en gras et les paroles des persos en italique ^^ Je te fais la lèche ^3***  
 **Bizous d'une fille qui se prend pour un Panda et qui bouffe du bambou maggle XD**

 **Maintenant...PLACE À LA FIC !**  
 **Enjoy ^^**  
 **(au fait je sais que ça en dessous c'est nul mais c'est à mon image XD)**  
-

- _Allo?_  
 _-Salut connard ,c'est moi!_  
 _-Tiens ,salut Passe-Partout!Toujours aussi petit depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu?_  
 _-Peut être ,mais ne dit-on pas que tout ce qui est petit est mignon?_  
 _-Ça expliquerai sûrement le fait que..._  
 _-Je suis mignon!_  
 _-Oui!Mais tu sais que j'aime tout ce qui est mignon!_  
 _-C'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu es complètement fou de moi!Mais c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais..._  
 _-Qu'est-ce qui a ?_  
 _-Tu te bouges,tu prends des bières et tu ramène ton cul chez moi!_  
 _Mathieu s'était sentit rougir à l'entente du se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer son dixième café de la soirée_ _ **(il est 23:37).**_ _À l'autre bout du fil,Antoine,lui,avait un sourire terriblement niais._  
 _-Je sais que tu aimes quand je te sodomise allègrement mais de là à m'appeler à cette heure..._  
 _-Sa veux dire que tu ne peux pas?..._  
 _-Sa veux dire que j'ai plus de bières ,que je vais ramener du whisky et un cadeau_  
 _-Oublie pas de prendre des capotes gout banane_ _ **/COUCOU SEMPAI \**_  
Antoine rigola à l'entente de cette phrase  
 _-Ok!Je prends ça pour une invitation à te sodomiser._  
 _-C'est ça et remmène du chocolat!_  
 _Antoine eu l'eau à la bouche à l'entente du nom de son aliment favoris_  
 _-Ok ,à toute Mamours!_  
Il raccrocha et rassembla ce que Mathieu lui avait demandé et pris la petite boite emballée qui était posée sur la sourire niais s'était ès tout c'est normal quand on est amoureux non ?Il ne tarda pas à arriver chez Mathieu , il s'arrêta devant la porte , il prit entre ses dents le cadeau et la s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un Mathieu tout sourire qui l'invita à entrer immédiatement.  
 _-C'est quoi?_  
Il montra du menton la boite qu'Antoine tenait toujours entre les dents par le sourit.  
- _Cadeau!_  
Il lui tendit avec un sourire le pris et l'ouvrit sous le regard de son collègue.  
- _C'est quoi ça ?_  
 _-Ça ?C'est une photo très cher._  
 _-Mais pourquoi tu m'offre une photo de toi en sous vêtement?_  
 _-Tu comptais pas te toucher en la regardant?* fais une voix déçue et des yeux de chat battu *_  
 _-Oh...*_ il prit la voix du Patron _*J'vais pouvoir l'ajouter à ma collection!_  
 _-Génial!_  
 _-Et tu as pris tout ce qu'il faut?_  
 _-Ouais,j'ai pris les capotes!_  
Sur ces mots,il sorti le paquet de préservatifs de sa poch _e._  
 _-Gout banane?_  
 _-Gout banane._  
 _-Dans ce cas..._  
Mathieu sauta sur Antoine et l'embrassa -ci dût se rattraper contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et répondit sans attendre à ce baiser lui prit le paquet des mains , l'ouvrit et sorti un préservatif qu'il posa sur la table tandis que de son autre main il déboutonnait l'éternelle chemise du Chewbaka,qui ,lui commençait à être très à l'étroit dans son avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de Mathieu pour approfondir leur langoureux é minutes plus tard,ils avaient migrés dans la chambre en semant leurs vêtements au passage et ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit,à présent sorti de son emballage le préservatif et le mit sur le sexe tendu d'Antoine.  
- _Attends vas avoir mal..._  
 _-Non t'inquiète._  
Mathieu s'empala sur sa verge en faisant des vas-et-viens rapides puis Antoine inversa leurs positions **(Mathieu était au dessus)** et continua ce que Mathieu avait entreprit de commencer mais plus gémissaient à l'unisson et Antoine toucha la prostate de Mathieu qui gémis bien plus fort .Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation du Boss-Final-des-Internets qui continuais de marteler la prostate de son **(maintenant** )amant puis ils vinrent en même se retira doucement et s'allongea aux côtés de Mathieu.  
 _-J'espère que ... tu regrette rien du tout..._  
 _-T'inquiète pas pour ça...je ne regrette rien...c'était planifié..._  
Antoine regarda Mathieu,l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux et Mathieu poursuivit.  
- _J'ai vu comment tu me regardais...Et comme je...j'étais amoureux de toi...j'ai juste espéré que je ne me trompais pas..._  
 _-Hum...Je me demandais pourquoi tu me dévorais si souvent du regard..._  
Mathieu l'embrassa chastement avant qu'ils ne s'endorment lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre

 **/ET SA FINI EN M-PREG !*-* SuperMissPanda:Mais il y avait une capote!**  
 **Rachelle:Gout banane!**  
 **Moi:OUIN!\**

 **Une review ? Sa fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Bizous d'une fille qui se prend pour un Panda et qui bouffe du bambou maggle** XD *3^


End file.
